Fall Camouflage
Fall Camouflage is a weapon camouflage in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and a reward for achieving 250 headshots and completing the "Expert VI" challenges for a specific weapon in the multiplayer mode. It is, therefore, the hardest camouflage to obtain. It consists of black, orange, brown, yellow, and sometimes purple (which is visible on the SCAR-H) combined to create a pattern similar to foliage during the autumn season; the pattern is reminiscent of civilian orange hunting camo. Many people, take this as Modern Warfare 2's edition of Gold Camo from Call of Duty 4. This camo is only available on weapons in the multiplayer mode and during the single-player mission "Loose Ends" where it is worn by the soldiers defending Vladimir Makarov's safe house. Also, titles and emblems can be unlocked by earning Fall camouflage. Upon reaching level 70, a title is obtained that says Commander with the same fall background that is found on the camouflage. Appearance While Fall Camouflage (like the Golden Camouflage) is not very useful in terms of actual camouflage (except a few maps, such as Estate), it is mainly used as a sign of skill or expertise online but it is sometimes gained by boosting for headshots in cage matches (which has now been removed from X-box and PS3 playlists). Some players use the Fall camouflage because of its yellow and orange coloring, allowing it to provide some camouflage in desert-like environments and on the Estate map. Others prefer the traditional red/blue tigers. It has essentially replaced the Golden Camouflage from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, with the only one major difference being that all primary weapons, except the Riot Shield, may use this camouflage. Tips *For most people, it is much easier to get fall camo on a semi-automatic or 3 round burst gun. This is helpful if the player has no preference as to which weapon it is unlocked for. *As with all camouflages using an ACOG or a Thermal scope can make things easier to get the Fall Camouflage due to magnifying the head of the enemy. Trivia *In the Polish edition of Modern Warfare 2, its name is mistranslated to "Upadek", which is the verb "to fall", whereas the camouflage name is obviously taken from the season. *In the German version it is also mistranslated to "Fall", which is the noun of "to fall" *Fall camo was often boosted in 3rd person Cage Match due to the large amount of headshots required. However, this is no longer possible due to the recent removal of 3rd person Cage Match playlist from all platforms. *The Fall Camouflage is often used to show achievement. It takes a lot of time and effort to earn this Camo. *In the French version of Modern Warfare 2, its name is mistranslated as "Printemps" which means spring. *Fall Camo is generally useful on maps such as Wasteland and Estate, where a lot of Fall-like colors appear. *On the SCAR-H, FAMAS, and the M21 EBR, the camo has a unique effect: it adds a purple tint to the gun. This is visible on the EBR's scope, the sides of the FAMAS's railing, and under the default sights of the SCAR-H. Image:Fallcamomw2.jpg|Fall Camouflage applied to an Intervention iw4mp-20100407-1033521.jpg|Fall Camouflage on the Vector M4A1 acog scope fall camo.jpg|M4A1 with ACOG scope and Fall camo Weapon camo menu orange fal.png|Fall camo in Create-a-class Category:Camouflages Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Multiplayer